1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slidable cargo area floor liner and a cargo management device for a vehicle, and in particular, it is a substantially flat, rectangular sheet of material which is independent of the vehicle, which slidably moves on the floor of the cargo area of the vehicle and may be completely slidably removed from the vehicle. In addition, the device also provides protection to the floor of the vehicle's cargo area, organizes cargo, and secures cargo.
2. General Background of the Invention
Prior art in the field of liners, cargo trays, and organizing devices as it relates to the cargo area of motor vehicles (i.e., pickup trucks, sport utility vehicles (SUVs), vans, crossover utility vehicles (CUVs), multi-activity vehicles (MAVs), and the like), attempts to solve seven (7) distinct issues. (1) protection of the cargo area from dents, scratches, and stains, (2) minimize difficulty in retrieving cargo from a rear cargo area, (3) extension of the cargo space to enable easier cargo loading and/or use as additional workspace, (4) provide an easily removable slidable liner that is not fastened (no screws, tracks, or rails to install) to the vehicle, (5) better organization of cargo, (6) the addition of more tie down locations to more effectively restrain cargo, (7) a liner that can fit into varying sized vehicle cargo areas.
As referenced throughout this patent application the wording “materials”, “cargo” or “items” may be used interchangeably and applies to anything that can be placed in a vehicle cargo area. As referenced throughout this patent application the wording “slidable cargo area floor liner”, “cargo management device” and “liner” may be used interchangeably.
It is known that providing matting or liners for vehicle cargo areas and the like tend to decrease damage to the vehicles storage area due to unwanted shifting of carried articles. Several approaches have been employed by previous inventors to protect the cargo carrying space of a vehicle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,578,896 to Peterson (2003), U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,572 to Podd, Jr. et al (1997), U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,634 to Hackett (1995), U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,473 to Bills, Sr. (1996), and U.S. Pat. No. 413,854 to Vitoorapakorn (1999). Such matting or liners have various disadvantages; they may not be readily adaptable to fit in different size cargo areas, they may not effectively prevent movement of a load placed thereon, they may not include additional cargo tie down locations, and they do not allow for easy loading and unloading of the cargo area.
It is known that vehicle owners find difficulty in storing items in a cargo space without permanently staining the factory liner, upholstery, or carpet in the cargo area. The issue of protection of the upholstery, liner, or carpet in cargo holding areas of a vehicle has been addressed by a number of inventors through the development of cargo area liners of various types. Some examples of this type of invention are given in U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,772 to Carey, et al. (1990), U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,171 to Anthony (1992), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,335 to Niemi (1994). These inventions serve well for protection of the interior of the cargo area but do not address the other previously identified issues.
It is known that vehicle owners find difficulty in adding and removing cargo to and from the cargo storage area of a vehicle. Additionally, designers of some vehicles choose lining materials for the floor and walls of these compartments which have high coefficients of friction so that contents tend to remain stationary by reason of their “adhesion” to the surface. Added to the awkward access to such compartments, the difficulty in sliding something over this high friction surface dramatically decreases the utility of the vehicle storage area. For example, simple activities such as storing groceries in the cargo area of the vehicle are made difficult if not impossible by a person of small stature. Even larger, stronger users, often have trouble reaching and moving items to and from the cargo area. Users are often forced to climb into the back of the vehicle or awkwardly lean over and or into the rear cargo area which can cause physical injuries to the users back. The problem is further compounded in pick-up trucks with a covered cargo area (i.e. Tonneau covers and truckcaps and the like).
Several approaches have been employed by previous inventors to expand the cargo carrying capacity of pickup truck beds in the form of tailgate or truck bed extenders. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,850 to Tillery (1977), U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,773 to Smith (1985), U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,773 to Smith (1985), U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,047 to Leitner and U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,480 to Bryan (1998) disclose tailgate extension devices to provide for a longer bed floor area. While these inventions do provide for an expanded cargo floor area, steps necessary for their assembly and regular use are relatively complex. When not in use as a bed extension the devices serve no alternative beneficial purpose.
Another approach, with observed examples focusing on increased ease of access to stored cargo items, involves the development of plates that slidably engage the floor of the cargo area via roller means. Several examples of this approach are presented in the following U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,511 to Webber (1995), U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,941 to Kulas et al. (1996), U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,408 to Jarkowski (1997), U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,731 to Tognetti (1997), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,262 to Mills (1999). While these inventions provide ease of access to loaded cargo items and potentially an expanded cargo area, their construction is complex and incorporates invasive mounting mechanisms, which in most if not all cases require drilling holes into the floor or walls of the vehicle cargo area. Examples of such inventions currently available from aftermarket manufactures are relatively expensive (ranging from approximately $700 to $2,000 US Dollars) due in part to their complexity and manufacturing costs.
It is known that vehicle owners find difficulty in restraining and/or separating loaded cargo during travel. Prior art that addresses this difficulty are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,784 to Flament (1990), U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,918 to Wodd et al (1993), U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,447 to Gower, et al. (1993), U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,514 to Justice (1995),U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,321 to VanHoose (1996), U.S. Pat. No. 5,976,672 to Hodgetts (1999), and U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,730 by Swenson (2003). While these inventions address the need for both interior protection and cargo retention, they do not offer a solution to the problem of potential injury from a person leaning into the cargo area for loading/unloading cargo. In addition, these solutions require modifications to the vehicles frame or body.
An approach to addressing the previously stated issues (cargo area protection, cargo access, cargo restraints) can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,408 to Jarkowski (1997) in which an invention is disclosed involving a vehicle cargo tray which lines the floor of the cargo area and can extend outward via roller means so as to slide beyond the open cargo area for loading. Interior protection and cargo retention devices are also included in this invention. However, the irregular form of this invention and depth of its embodiment are obtrusive to the cargo area of the vehicle so much so that the cargo area loses some of its functionality when the device is in position. This limits the capacity and usability of the vehicle's cargo area when the device is placed within the cargo area. In addition, this approach uses a front lip on the liner. This feature restricts the movement of cargo in and out of the cargo area and would require a user to lift items above the front lip in order to remove them from the cargo area.
Yet other approaches that addresses the previously mentioned problems are U.S. Pat. No. 6,312,034 to Coleman, II et al (2001) and U.S. Pat. No. 7,416,234 to Bequette (2008). Although this art provides bed extension, bed sliding, and cargo organization, it requires a rigid attachment of the device to the vehicle body or vehicle frame.
Yet another approach that addresses all of the problems is U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,569 to Douglass (2003). Although this prior art does not require any rigid attachments to the vehicle, it is made up of multiple, separate platforms that utilize the wheel wells to anchor itself and interlock with the main platform. The interlocking design that enables the sliding is prone to receiving debris and dirt that will restrict its movement. In addition, this approach complicates the removal of the device from the bed of the vehicle due to additional pieces that restrict the user from removing the device in a single action.
Yet another approach that addresses some of the issues is U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,524 to Vogel (1996). In this approach a liner that occupies a substantial portion of the surface area of the cargo area has grips allowing the user to pull the liner to the rear of the vehicle in order to access objects that would normally be difficult to reach. Although, this approach addresses the problem of accessing objects in the cargo area of a vehicle it fails to address any of the other issues.
Yet another approach that addresses some of the problems is U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,223 to Lovato (1997). Although this approach addresses the loading and unloading of cargo from the cargo space of a vehicle it fails to provide a solution for the restraint and storage of the cargo. In addition, the tether system presented in this solution adds additional complexity and rigid attachments to vehicle.
It can therefore be seen that problems and deficiencies still exist in the art. There is a real need for an improved way to assist in loading and unloading cargo (ease of access, provides added protection, and enables cargo restraint in such a way that does not require a rigid connection to the vehicle. The preferred embodiment of the present invention addresses these previously mentioned issues; (1) protection of the cargo area from dents, scratches, and stains, (2) minimize difficulty in retrieving cargo from a rear cargo area, (3) extension of the cargo space to enable easier cargo loading and/or use as additional workspace, (4) provide an easily removable slidable liner that is not fastened (no screws, tracks, or rails to install) to the vehicle, (5) better organization of cargo, (6) the addition of more tie down locations to more effectively restrain cargo, (7) a liner that can fit into varying sized vehicle bed cargo areas.
The following U.S. patents are incorporated herein by reference:
U.S. Pat. No.TitleIssue Date4,305,695Rollout Tray for Panel Truck BedDec. 15, 19814,941,784Device for Stabilizing Objects within Jul. 17, 1990the Trunk of a Vehicle4,950,123Retractable Bed for TruckAug. 21, 19904,979,772Apparatus for Protecting Interior Floor Dec. 25, 1990Covering of a Vehicle5,052,878Retractable Bed for TruckOct. 1, 19915,083,830Truck Bed InsertJan. 28, 19925,110,171Protective Liner for Cargo Area of VehicleMay 5,19925,253,918Truck Bed Liner with Integral Rail and Nov. 19, 1993Tie-down Fasteners5,269,447Vehicular Cargo Tray Having Movable Dec. 14, 1993Dividers5,322,335Automotive Floor LinerJun. 21, 19945,456,514Truck Bed Load Organizer ApparatusOct. 10, 19955,513,941Rolling Cargo ApparatusMay 7, 19965,584,524Liner for Truck BedDec. 17, 19965,624,223Truck Bed Unloading ApparatusApr. 29, 19975,634,408Vehicle Cargo TrayJun. 3, 19975,653,572Conveyor Sheet Cargo Container and Aug. 5, 1997Method5,816,637Truck Cargo Space Extension BedNov. 6, 19985,938,262Slidable Truck Bed ExtensionAug. 17, 19995,976,672Cargo Liner and Cargo Holder SystemNov. 2, 19995,988,723Truck Bed Liner and Mat AssemblyNov. 23, 19996,065,792Slide-A-Bed System for a TruckMay 23, 20006,131,983Truck and Bed Utility TarpaulinOct. 17, 20006,302,465Cargo Restraining Gate Assembly and Oct. 16, 2001Method6,312,034Vehicle Bed and Cargo Area Liner with Nov. 6, 2001Integrated Sliding Floor Extension6,390,525Vehicle Extension SlideMay 21, 20026,530,730Article Anchoring Device for Vehicle Mar. 11, 2003and Method of Producing6,578,896Mat for a Motor Vehicle CompartmentJun. 17, 20036,648,569Vehicle Cargo Bed with Movable PlatformNov. 18, 20036,976,720Vehicle Sliding Floor ExtensionDec. 20, 20057,320,572Cargo Unloading Apparatus and MethodJan. 22, 20087,416,234Vehicle Sliding Floor ExtensionAug. 26, 20087,618,075Hybrid Truck Bed LinerNov. 17, 2009